Suspicion
by bespectacled-lazy
Summary: Hatori notices that Chiaki has been avoiding him lately. He plans on getting to the bottom of this mystery.


**Tltle: Suspicion**  
><strong>Author: Hikari Teiruzu<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: HatoriChiaki**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. If I owned it, it would be crap so it's better off in the hands of Shungiku Nakamura.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Hatori notices that Chiaki has been avoiding him lately. He decides to get to the bottom of this.<strong>

**A/N: If you don't like this pair, don't read this...there is something called a back button. Go press that button and you'll be gone from this page. It doesn't get anymore simpler than that.**

**Hatori's POV**

* * *

><p>Yoshino has been avoiding me lately. Well, not because of his procrastination but rather something different. Even when I had finished worked early and wanted to go on a date with him, he has been avoiding pissed me off and I decided to get to the bottom of this. I am going to find out why Yoshino is avoiding me and I will get full details to even if I have to use 's because I'm hopelessly in love with him and I don't want him hiding anything from me.<p>

Today, I finished work earlier than usual again. I decided to start my plan by calling him to go on a date like my other attempts.

"…Tori?" Yoshino's soft voice was heard through the phone. I hear it everyday yet I still love it. I don't know why.

"Yoshino, I finished work early again. Do you want to see that movie you wanted to see?"

"Ah, um, I'd love to but another time, okay?"

There he goes again. Before he hung up, I heard someone calling out for him. That voice belonged to Yanase. I know because I've known him since middle school and it's the only voice I despise the most. Why was Yanase with Yoshino? Didn't he tell me that he wasn't going after Chiaki in a romantic aspect anymore? Why am I minding this?Is it because I am hopelessly in love with Yoshino? Maybe not. I guess it's just that I don't like Yanase at all. That's probably why. We've never liked each other and probably never will.

* * *

><p>I decided to go to Yoshino's place after concluding that I should go. On my way there, I came across Yanase. Good timing.<p>

"What are you doing with Yoshino?" I asked him in a serious tone.

"It's a secret." he said in a playful yet furtive tone. That is one thing I don't like about him.

"I'm sure if you ask Chiaki, he'll tell you. Oh wait, I don't think he will just yet."

I'm getting very irritated.

"Well, Chiaki is waiting for you inside so enjoy the rest of the day, Hatori." he said as he waved good-bye, "I'm going off to Nakajima-san's place."

With that, he walked off. I wonder what he meant by Yoshino waiting for me…is he giving me something? My birthday already passed.

I'm curious.

* * *

><p>I finally made it to Yoshino's place. I rang the bell and there I saw him with his adorable smiling face shining at me and greeting me with his voice that could listen to for hours and hours…if I was on break.<p>

"Yoshino…what have you been doing with Yanase?"

"Eh? How did you know I was with Yuu?"

"I ran into him on my way here."

"Oh…"

He paused and then acted like he didn't hear what I just said. That pissed me off quite a lot."

T-tori, could you do me a favor and buy some beer? I ran out!"

With that stutter, I know that there is something suspicious about this but he might complain if I refuse to buy him beer so I just decided to so.

I was still damn curious.

* * *

><p>When I got back, Yoshino greeted me and then he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the dining table where I saw something very unusual thing. There was an omurice on the table. Did Yoshino make this?<p>

"Yoshino, what is this?"

"Can't you tell? It's omurice…" he started to blush. I found it cute. "I-I made it for you…"

Seriously? He tried cooking again? I thought he quit after his attempt with onigiri. But still, the shape of the omurice and the way it looked seemed perfectly okay. Maybe the rice is the only thing that's dangerous? Or maybe the egg?

"A-aren't you going to eat it?"

Well, I guess I'll do. I sat down and then grabbed a spoonful of it and put it in my mouth. The omelette tasted like a normal omelette, surprisingly but the fried rice is a bit bland. Despite the blandness, it actually tasted like something.

"How is it?" questioned Yoshino who looked at me with those big worried blue eyes of his.

"It's…better than the onigiri…"

With that, he gave out the happiest smile I've seen in a while. I smiled and then noticed his hands. They were usually clean and a bit dirty with pencil smudges due to him being a mangaka but it's the first time I've seen his hands with so many cuts. Luckily, a majority the cuts weren't on his dominant hand.

"What happened to your hands?"

Yoshino became surprised and then hid them behind his back.

"N-nothing! I was just careless."

Now that was suspicious. I got up, walked towards him, and then grabbed his arms so that I could see his hands. They had a lot of band-aids and cuts and one finger had a burn that wasn't very severe

."What happened to your hands? Tell me now."

I gave him a serious look. Yoshino finally had the courage to spill the beans

."I…wanted to do something nice for you for a change. You always cook for me and always take care of me so I wanted to something nice in return. So when you were at work, I went to your house and did your laundry…you probably noticed how they were all gone when you looked for them and found them all in your drawer."

He did my laundry? Seriously? For his first time, he did surprisingly well.

"Tell me more."

"Then…I washed the dishes at your place the next day. One cup fell and broke and that's how I got this cut."

He pointed to his index finger.

"Then I wanted to cook for you. I knew that I failed with the onigiri but I wanted to try again. When I was looking at a cookbook on easy dishes, Yuu looked at what I was doing and then offered to help me make omurice. I avoided you for the next three days because I wanted to learn how to make it so badly. I tried it making ten times and then the tenth try became good so I was confident enough to make the eleventh one which was the one I made for you right now."

He made it ten times? That's why he got a lot of cuts and burns. Yoshino was doing this…all for me. I feel really happy now. I grabbed Yoshino by his shoulder and then pulled him in for a hug.

"Chiaki…"

"Tori! You're crushing me!"

I'm really happy right now. I just wish this happiness would last forever.

"I love you, Chiaki."I felt his cheeks getting hot and then he whispered "I love you too, Tori…"

That made me hug him even tighter and our cuddling lasted the whole night.I was suspicious of Chiaki because I thought he was cheating on me…but it turned out he just wanted to good deeds behind my back. Why must this man be so adorable?I guess it's just that I am in love with him. Nothing more. Nothing less.

I want to love Chiaki forever…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfic. Kind of made Hatori OOC... Anyways, I wrote this due to the lack of HatorixChiaki fanfics. -sobs- they need some love too you know!**


End file.
